


Dude, That’s My Car!

by dodger_sister



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/pseuds/dodger_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the hell did Sam even get that car from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, That’s My Car!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alasse/gifts).



> Written in 2010.  
> Because of Sam's stupid S6 car.

“S'up, bitches," Chad hollered and came striding into the room.

"Oh good, he's back," Christian drawled and threw an empty soda can at Chad's head.

"The fuck was that for?" Chad asked and rubbed at his temple.

"Because I can't believe we are related to you."

Chad scowled and then turned to Sam and pointed a finger. "You! Did you drive my car?"

"Yes," Sam said without looking up from where he was cleaning his gun.

"You moved the seat all the way back and tilted it all weird."

"Only way I can fit in it."

"Well, stop that," Chad said and flicked Sam in the side of the head.

"Your car is for pussies," Sam told him, still not looking up.

"You’re a pussy," Chad said.

Chad woke up an hour later on the floor of his bedroom with an ice pack pressed to his face.

 

The End


End file.
